During a vehicle impact, occupants may move in a direction influenced by the momentum of the vehicle. Some vehicle impacts, e.g., side impact, frontal offset impacts, far side oblique impact, near side oblique impact, etc., may cause the occupants to move at an angle towards vehicle components, e.g., toward an A-pillar, hinge pillar, door, etc. In this situation, the momentum of the occupant may urge the head of the occupant to slide and/or rotate across a face of an inflated airbag.